Vegeta's Respect
Vegeta's Respect (ベジータ脱帽!!悟空おまえがNo.1だ, Bejita Datsubo!! Goku Omae ga Nanba Wan Da) is the fifth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eightieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on October 18, 1995. Its original American air date was March 20, 2003. Summary The episode begins as Super Saiyan 3 Goku continues his fight with Kid Buu and the whole universe watches on. In Hell, Goku's enemies of the past watch the battle in a giant Crystal Ball most intently as the fight intensifies. Babidi, in rage over Buu's disobedience, offers his hopes that Goku kills Buu once and for all. The fight continues to intensify but Goku has nearly exhausted himself while fighting Kid Buu. Goku tries to power up with his most intense Kamehameha, but does not have enough energy to stand against Buu and in his effort to power up nearly passes out. Vegeta rushes over to see if Goku still wants to continue the match or if he could step in. Goku reluctantly lets Vegeta fight Buu. Vegeta faces the hundreds of Kid Buus created from Goku's attack and blows them up. Kid Buu reforms and Vegeta tries to fire a blast at him, but it has no effect. They start fighting and despite great effort, Vegeta cannot land a single punch on Kid Buu. Vegeta is no match for Kid Buu and Vegeta wonders how Goku fought Kid Buu. As Kid Buu is about to finish off Vegeta, Goku saves Vegeta and says he has not finished with Kid Buu. Goku continues his fight with Kid Buu as Vegeta and the whole of the universe continues to look on in awe. Vegeta is watching as the fight between Goku and Buu rages on and begins to reminisce about the past and the struggle he has had with Goku since their initial contact. Vegeta flashes back to the when he first met Goku on Earth and his frustration caused by how he was the stronger fighter then, but he still could not beat Goku no matter his effort. His memories next return to their time on Namek and how Goku beat Recoome and Frieza when Goku had become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta was torn apart when he saw Goku fight, believing he had stolen his right to become the next Super Saiyan. Vegeta next remembers how he too became a Super Saiyan, but every time he thought he had surpassed Goku, no matter how much he trained, how much he worked and concentrated, Goku would quickly surpass him once again. Vegeta remembers how he had first thought that the love of Goku's family and friends had pushed him over the limit, but Vegeta admits even though he gained a family of his own, he had become no stronger. Vegeta admits he had always fought for the pleasure of killing and gaining power, and was merciless, where Goku had always shown mercy and never fought to kill or for revenge, but instead he had fought to simply get stronger. He finally admits Goku confuses him, as he does not see how someone could fight so hard, with every effort to make themselves better and still not have any intention to kill, and that it has always angered him. Realizing that his anger is what has made him blind to the reality of the situation Vegeta finally relents and acknowledges Goku is the better fighter because he fights for the love of fighting, to become the best he can be, with no reservations. Vegeta follows this with his vote of confidence that Goku will be the one to defeat Buu and, in his first act of humility towards Goku, admits that Goku is "the best". The fight between Goku and Kid Buu continues with all its intensity and vigor as the universe looks on at the two greatest warriors in its history, amazed at the spectacle that still is very uncertain in outcome. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu Important Events *Goku continues his fight with Kid Buu. *Vegeta jumps into the fray to help Goku. *Many villains that Goku has fought before watch him fight Kid Buu from Hell. *Vegeta finally accepts that Goku is better than him. Quotes Trivia *The characters seen in Hell are: Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, Babidi, Goz and Mez. *In this episode, Vegeta finally swallows his pride and admits that Goku is the better fighter. *When Kid Buu bites Goku's arm, Goku retaliates by biting Kid Buu's head. This is the second time Goku bites one of the three main villains, the first being when he bites Frieza in "Frieza's Boast". Errors *During Vegeta's flashback to the first time he and Goku met, when Goku arrives at the battlefield, Piccolo's corpse is shown intact, when after his death by Nappa his body disappeared. However, this only occurred in the Ocean Dub of that episode (in the Japanese version and Ultimate Uncut and Remastered FUNimation Dubs, Piccolo's body is still there). *In the beginning, Vegeta appears on the cliff bruised and exhausted. However, as Goku and Buu start to fight, he seems to be in perfect health. *In the FUNimation Dub, when Vegeta monologues about Goku becoming a Super Saiyan, he mentions that the last Super Saiyan appeared three millenias ago. However, when Vegeta first mentions the possibility of Goku becoming a Super Saiyan, he says that it occurs every 1,000 years. Gallery Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z